The invention relates to a device for measuring topographies and strains of at least one surface of a sample, comprising                first measuring means for measuring topographies and movements that are perpendicular to a predetermined plane,        second measuring means for measuring strains that are in a plane defined by the surface, by image correlation, the first and second measuring means using at least one common light detection camera,        heating means and means for measuring the temperature of the sample.        